How I Met Sherlock Holmes
by Sherlock2016
Summary: It is about a boy whose family was killed by a mysterious man in a mask, Sherlock Holmes is called on the job assisted by Dr Watson read how this boy helped the great detective with his case
1. Chapter 1

When I was young my parents were kind to me and always there to help me . we were very poor and hardly had a bite to eat. But we managed through hard times , then on one day we went out for a stroll and met a tall man with a black beard who asked where we lived, my father told him it was none of his business and went on our way. In the evening we had supper and went to bed for it was late by then. Before we went to sleep my father put a chair in front of the door which was very odd but nonetheless it was for our safety he spoke, so we laid done and slept. It wasn't till morning when I awoke to find the chair knocked down. I got up to find my parents were dead, it was terrible to see them brutally beaten with a spade. I went to Scotland Yard to find sherlock Holmes talking to lestrade, I told them what happened and they rushed over right away, but to find the bodies were gone lest they were dragged to the back of the house pinned on side with sharp objects in a star like shape and a note written in blood said ebaerw fo het innaj which was weird but nonetheless wrote it down and asked if I had any family I told him they died of yellow fever, so he told me to pack my stuff and told lestrade that he would take responsibility of me till he solved the case. After I packed up what little I had we headed to baker street. We had a great meal of biscuits and stew, after dinner we heard a knock at the door and Dr Watson came in, he looked at me and asked Holmes who I was, he told him the story of what happened, he looked back at me with a sad expression on his face, then he told me that tomorrow his wife would take me to get new clothes I nodded and laid on the couch for I knew I was still in danger. The next morning I found Mr Holmes over my head telling to get ready to go, so I got dressed and my breakfast, shortly after Dr Watson and his wife came in a and asked if I was ready to go, I replied yes until Mr Holmes said that he needed Watson's assistance he replied okay and told us to be careful. It wasn't until we heard a gunshot while we were at the tailor, and we saw a tall man with a black mask run out, we went in to find him dead, but what really caught my eye was a strand of black hair, but it was long not like in a beard, so after the police investigated we went back to baker street. We found Holmes trying to crack the message, I sat down for dinner and he asked how the day went, I replied fine till some guy or nin…..ja , that's it, the code the last part is ninja! I explained, then sherlock caught on and we found out what the code said Beware of the ninja. Interesting replied Holmes, at that moment Watson walked in to show us the paper. Holmes looked at it thinking then asking me if I met someone with black hair before my parents were killed, I told him about the one tall man who asked where we lived, then it hit me, that guy was my school teacher Alex smith, he was untrustworthy because he had a sexual affair with a ninth grader and was being hunted down by Scotland yard for over a year now. But why would he kill your parents replied Watson? Because I'm the one who found out about the affair by accident I replied sadly. It all goes together now exclaimed Holmes. You were first of the list to have revenge on then it was the tailor for he was the father of the girl, then came bursting through the door with a revolver was Alex smith, he pointed his revolver at me and shot my shoulder Holmes and Watson Immediately pin him to the ground, lestrade runs in and finds Holmes a and Watson holding him down, he immediately arrests Alex while Watson operates on my shoulder, when everything settled down I packed for I knew it was time to go to an orphanage, lestrade came back after putting Alex behind bars. Holmes was sitting in his chair with a sad expression on his face Watson putted the final bandage on my shoulder. I was leaving to until Holmes yelled wait and motioned lestrade to come to him, he who's whispered something and lestrade nodded, then Holmes asked me if I wanted to live with him I replied yes excitedly and we all sat down for hot apple pie and tea.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a month to master my deduction skills, during that month I met Mycroft, inspector Gregory in a case , and a young girl who was beautiful with the kindest heart. I have never fell so much in love with a girl , but I never got enough confidence to take her out. It wasn't till one morning when Holmes saw a section about maria smith who was kidnapped , I turned pale with fear. Then coming through the door came her parents who were almost as pale as I was, they begged Holmes to help get there daughter back and of course he was glad to help. After they left Holmes wired for Watson to come assist him in his case, then walked over to me and told me to stay at baker street till he came back, I obeyed and tried to get my mind off the matter when a telegram came to me which said " If you ever want to maria again you will go to the bar on wall street and wait for further instruction and come alone or we'll kill her " I immediately put my coat on and grabbed my fathers pistol and headed to the wall street bar. When I arrived I was dragged to the back room and beaten I lay there beaten getting ready to be shot when Holmes, Watson and lestrade came in and arrested the two villains who were part of Moriartys schemes. When Holmes was through with his investigation of the two men we headed to baker street. When we got in Holmes sat down and thought things over I did the same when Mrs Hudson came in with dinner I sat down at the table to eat when Watson announced he had to get home, we bid him goodbye Holmes went to the table to dinner when he asked me if I liked maria, I replied yes but now she's gone. Holmes patted my back and said we'll get her back, I knew he was wrong because whoever kidnapped her must of found out about Holmes and Watsons arrest I feared she would not be alive much longer after dinner I went to bed. I awoke late at night to find a letter on the floor which was pushed under the door. I opened it and read it it said" we left maria alive but you have one more chance, meet us at Charlie's lane to surrender yourself to us and we'll let you give her instructions on to where to go ( not the police department) come alone no guns no knives " I grabbed my coat and went to Charlie's lane I found three men and a coach I walked over they motioned her to go she came and I told to go to baker street and get Holmes she ran quickly to baker street they tied my hands together and rode off to big Ben they dragged me up to the top and told me to jump off I refused the moment they tried to push me when Holmes and lestrade were up and tried to stop them, but it was to late they had pushed me off I fell and landed on some bushes and passed out. I awoke to find everybody waiting for me to awake, so I got up and asked what happend ,Holmes started when he awoke to find me gone so he wired lestrade when before he went to find me maria came in crying saying they were gonna throw me off clock so he wired Watson and headed to the clock with lestrade to try to save me, when they arrived they tried stop him but it was too late when I passed out Watson was able to keep me alive till they got me to baker street to bandage me so I wouldn't lose anymore blood. So you caught the villains I asked? Yes replied Holmes they were more Moriartys gang. After I ate my breakfast , maria walked in and thanked us for saving her, before she kissed me and said hope you feel better soon. When she left lestrade came to show me the paper, on the front page was an article about me and how I survived the fall. He told me that the men were investigated and found out that many people are planning to kill me. All I could say was the gamesafoot .


End file.
